


Stroking the Devil Inside

by Phayte



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ryo, Horny Akira, M/M, Need, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex while devilman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: His body may have changed, but his mind was still the same. Akira could feel his need only grow more and more. He could smell the arousal on every female that got close to him, and it only grew his. Waking up in a sea of his own release, spending the morning jerking off till his cock was red, sore-- yet not spent enough. Akira needed more than this, his body was craving where his mind was flooded with want. Sweat covered his body as he made his way to Ryo’s flat. Why was he going there? He only knew his body told him





	Stroking the Devil Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Around ep 5/6 for this I figure.....

His body may have changed, but his mind was still the same. Akira could feel his need only grow more and more. He could smell the arousal on every female that got close to him, and it only grew his. Waking up in a sea of his own release, spending the morning jerking off till his cock was red, sore-- yet not spent enough. Akira needed more than this, his body was craving where his mind was flooded with want. Sweat covered his body as he made his way to Ryo’s flat. Why was he going there? He only knew his body told him too.

“Akira?” Ryo said as he stepped aside, allowing him in.

“I can’t do this anymore!” Akira screams out, clawing at his own shirt, tears streaming down his face.

“Akira, this is not a choice you have,” Ryo stated as he went back to the couch, grabbing his laptop.

“Who said I wanted this? It is too much!” Akira yelled out, falling to his knees, pulling at his shirt.

“Akira, please--”

“No!” Akira yells as he jumps up, his feet landing on the coffee table where Akira was sitting. “You don’t get it! I have no control!”

“You have more control than you give yourself credit for,” Ryo stated, never taking his eyes off his laptop.

Akira only wanted Ryo to understand. He may have no wants or desires himself that Akira had ever seen, but he was a man-- all men have wants. Slapping the computer out of Ryo’s lap, Akira could feel his body betraying him once more. The sweat running down his back while his pants stuck to his legs. He knew his cock was once more hard, never fully being satisfied.

A long sigh and Ryo finally looked up at him. If only he could make him understand.

“I need…”

“Are you hungry? I can get you food,” Ryo said.

“No! That is not what I need,” Akira said as he stepped off the coffee table, knowing all Ryo had to do was look down to see what his need was.

“Would you like to me to take you somewhere so you can deal with that?” Ryo asked him, looking down his body.

All Akira could do was sink his body onto the couch, cover his face with his hands and sob quietly. Sure, he had the body he had always wanted, the looks that could get him in anywhere-- yet here he was, talking to Ryo about buying a woman to fuck. This was not what he wanted.

“You think money will solve this?” Akira asked.

“It can solve this, let’s go downtown,” Ryo said as he went to stand.

There was a certain grace about Ryo as he moved, his body just gliding through the motions. Akira had never noticed this before today, how delicate Ryo’s hands were, how soft his face would become, not a line distorting his perfect features. How had Akira never looked at Ryo so closely before? He knew his friend was beautiful, but never thought another moment on it. At that moment, it mattered not that this was his friend, the devil inside of him had needs and was pushing those needs to the forefront of his mind.

It had been so bad that morning, waking up, covered in his cum-- still not satisfied. It was not what his inner devil wanted.

“Please, Ryo,” Akira about sobbed out, the need in his body too much.

“I see,” Ryo said as he stood, unbuttoning his shirt.

Akira was wide eyed as he stared at his friend. Was he really just accepting this? As his pale skin started to peak from the buttons his shirt, he stopped suddenly and held up a finger.

“I’ll be right back.”

Akira watched while Ryo left the room, then as soon as he was gone, he was back again, though his shirt was completely unbuttoned and a bottle in his hand.

“I will need to be properly prepared,” Ryo explained while slipping his shirt off.

“Ha-have you done this before?” Akira asked.

Ryo simply nodded before taking his pants off and looking at him.

“Well?” Ryo asked.

Right, Akira was still in his clothing. He was not sure why he had come to Ryo’s, he knew he could help him, he was not expecting _this_ , though his inner devil only seem to purr the more he started to remove his clothing. The cool air around him, making his sweaty body chill over with goosebumps as he pulled his briefs down.

“I see where you body changed… affected all of you,” Ryo stated, looking at Akira’s crotch.

Instinct had Akira move his hand to cover himself-- he was embarrassed at how hard he already was… had been all day.

“Don’t hide yourself,” Ryo said as he stood there, unashamed of his nakedness. Akira noticed how his cock laid soft between his legs. “That defeats the purpose.”

A hard swallow and Akira removed his hands from his lap, forcing his eyes to look up at Ryo. Stepping over where he was, Ryo set a vial and bottle on the coffee table.

“My arousal will come as you prepare me,” Ryo stated, then moved to the couch, straddling Akira’s lap.

His skin was cool against his. He had always been close to Ryo, but not this close. His legs were soft as his lean body settled onto his lap. Where did he put his hands? Who would make the first move? Akira was trembling and he knew Ryo could feel it. Ryo’s hand on the side of his face, brought his attention back. Eyes wide, even while Ryo leaned in, kissing him softly. It was no different than any other kiss.

His body vibrated as Ryo never pulled from their kiss, his hand on his face, the weight of his body in his lap. Akira’s inner devil only cried for more. Wrapping his arms around Ryo, he pulled his body flush to his, kissing him firmer. The way his cock stood proudly between them, the brush of Ryo’s body against his cock almost had him cumming all over again. Gasping out, Akira opened his eyes, seeing Ryo pull back and slowly open his.

“Prepare me,” Ryo said, grabbing the bottle and pouring cool liquid on his fingers. “You know how too, right?”

Akira had heard of it, even seen it in a few pornos-- though he had never done it. It was so intimate, so filthy. His hand working down to Ryo’s bottom, his finger sliding between his cheeks, he couldn’t help but notice he way Ryo’s eyes closed when his finger circled his entrance.

“You are quite large, I’ll need the preparation,” Ryo breathed out.

His finger slid easily in. Ryo was so tight and hot around his digit. Akira always imaged a woman with large breast in his lap when he did this, not his friend who had been at his side since childhood. Ryo was always there for him, even now in his time of need. The way Ryo was slowly circling his hips in his lap as his finger slid in and out of him, only made his cock leak against his stomach.

“Another finger,” Ryo whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.

Akira pushed another finger in Ryo, their tongues sliding together. His head was dizzy as his body warmed up, feeling Ryo’s cock swell between them, rubbing against his cock. So much was going on at once, Akira thought he would spiral out of control, he needed to keep his devil tucked deep inside of him while still satisfying the need growing.

A small moan from Ryo was almost his undoing. Curling his fingers again, he made Ryo make that sound again, feeling his swollen cock brush more against his. Everything was aflame in him, having Ryo like his was almost dreamlike. There was a place inside Ryo, whenever he curled his fingers, had Ryo squirming and moaning into his mouth-- he wanted to hear more of this. Having Ryo open like this was new and intoxicating.

Breaking their kiss, Ryo cried out, rolling his hips over him as Akira slid another finger into him. So tight, so warm… Akira was getting impatient. He needed to open Ryo up more, he needed to be with Ryo-- he needed.

“Just a little more,” Ryo whispered into his ear.

Moaning loudly, Akira spread his fingers, opening Ryo more.

“Like that… yes!” Ryo gasped. “I’m… I’m ready.”

A wet hand around his cock had Akira jump. A sinister smile on Ryo’s face as he looked at him. Akira leaned his head back as Ryo’s hand worked up and down his shaft, making him almost lose all control. Looking at Ryo, Akira saw how beautiful he was, almost glowing as his hips lifting, hand firm around his cock, positioning him into place.

“I’ll go slowly,” Ryo said, slowly sinking down on Akira’s cock.

_Fuck!_

He wanted to sob out again. Tears already forming in his eyes. Ryo always took care of him, even now, with his warm, soft, tight body.

“Don’t cry,” Ryo whispered, his thumb rubbing tears off his cheeks. “You are not hurting me.”

It was not what Akira cried about. It was his friend, giving everything as he always did to him. It was almost never even a question when he did something for him. It was a true friend.

Once Ryo was fully seated, he brought a vial to Akira’s mouth. “Drink this.”

“What… is it?” Akira said, opening his mouth.

“Take it,” Ryo said, tipping it into his mouth.

It was bitter, tasted horrible. Swallowing it down, he felt the burn going down his throat.

“Perfect, you will change now,” Ryo said.

Panic soared through Akira’s body. Why would Ryo want him to change? He could feel his body starting to warm up more and more, the vibrations pounding at his flesh-- wanting his devil to free.

“No!” Akira cried out.

The hand on his face, warm and tender, Ryo’s face soft as he looked at him. “Yes, Akira. Change and grow in me… fill me.”

“No!”

There was no stopping it, Akira had no control. Whatever Ryo had given him was forcing the devil out of him. His body started to snap and slowly change, his hands tight on Ryo’s hips, trying to push him away. No matter how hard he tried, Ryo was not budging. His body growing, trying to fight it-- he would hurt Ryo this way.

“There is no use fighting it,” Ryo said, rolling his hips, tightening around Akira’s cock.

Crying out, Akira felt the change he had been fighting happen. Ryo cried out, his hands placed on Akira’s chest. He was so small in Akira’s lap, all he wanted to do was embrace and hold him close, protect him.

“Are you ok?” Akira asked.

A small chuckle from Ryo and Akira opened his eyes. Ryo’s pale skin covered in a blush, his cock hard and leaking, a smile on his face.

“You filled me so good,” Ryo said, rolling his hips.

There was no way this should work, Akira was so scared he would hurt Ryo-- hell split him in half, but Ryo rolled his hips, moaning out as he moved. Ryo was even tighter, warmer-- almost sinful how good he felt. The way Ryo arched back, grabbing at the fur on his legs, bouncing lewdly on his lap. Looking down, Akira was amazed how his cock disappeared and reappeared with each bounce.

He had imagined what this would feel like, but nothing in his wildest imagination had prepared him for how wonderful it truly was. The movements of Ryo, up and down, rolling in circles-- was driving him over the edge. His hands tight on Ryo, careful not to break him in half, he thrusted up as Ryo bounced down. Each movement causing Ryo’s cock to bob and drag across his lower stomach, leaving a wet trail in its wake. His hand covering Ryo’s cock, completely covering it, Akira stroked and twisted his hand, feeling Ryo’s cock pulse into his palm. Loud moans from Ryo as he rolled his hips harder, taking every inch of him deep inside.

Every scream Ryo cried out went straight to the core of Akira. His devil roared out, as their bodies moved as one. Everything sang inside of Akira the more Ryo moved on top of him. He had never seen Ryo like this, so open, so flushed. It was a sight to see as Ryo practically glowed-- his skin covered in a sheen of sweat.

The more he stroked Ryo, the louder he got. It was satisfying to hear, stroking his devil perfectly.

“I’m.... so close!” Ryo yelled.

Another twist of his hand, and Ryo was crying out, almost falling backwards. Catching him as he released all over his hand and stomach, Akira held him tightly, bucking harder into him. Ryo had grown impossibly tight around his cock, clenching down as his body came over and over in his hand, on his body.

Holding Ryo, thrusting again, it was the whimpers Ryo was making that set him over the edge. It was so soft coming from him, his body limp on top of his, his cum still warm on his stomach.

“Fill me… Akira… fill me.”

A loud cry out, and Akira felt everything in him explode. Ryo’s body jerked at each pulse of his dick. He never thought he would stop cumming. Ryo wanted to be filled up, and Akira would never say no to his friend. He came so much, he could feel the cum slipping out of Ryo’s ass. Wrapping his arm around Ryo, he held him close to his body, feeling his devil purr and his body start turning back.

It was only a moment, and Akira felt the tears slip down his face, his cock softening inside Ryo as his head laid on his shoulder, hot breath on his neck. He felt his body was fully satisfied and spent now.

What his devil needed was Ryo-- and he was thankful Ryo was there for him, always.

 

AMAZING ART BY [pimmimo](https://twitter.com/pimmimo) \-- full image can be found [[here]](http://privatter.net/i/2400164)

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed a bottom Ryo...... 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
